50 odstínů zelené
by Faidra Minoa
Summary: April O'Neilová byla obyčejná dívka, dokud nezačala pracovat pro záhadného, bohatého a mocného doktora Baxtera Stockmana, který ukrývá nejedno temné tajemství. Odváží se April vstoupit do tajemné místnosti pod kulatým poklopem? (věnováno všem s nadhledem a otevřenou myslí :)
1. 001

Dívám se na sebe do zrcadla a nedokážu potlačit spokojený úsměv. Další báječný den. Další den, počkat, to už je osmý? Ano osmý den, tedy druhý týden báječného života. Sbohem nudné studium, vítej skvělá práce! Vlasy sepnu do drdolu, zastrčím neposlušný pramínek za levé ucho, naposledy zkontroluji nalíčené řasy a našpulím rty. Ta rtěnka je možná příliš rudá, ale přesně ladí s mými vlasy a ostře kontrastuje se zelenou barvou očí. Urovnám si vršek a překryji holé bříško laboratorním pláštěm. Ty bláho, vypadám tak profesionálně!

Naposledy se na sebe usměju, opustím kabinku dámské toalety a rázným krokem si jdu přivolat výtah. Volím osmé patro. To úplně poslední. Patro doktora Baxtera Stockmana! Cítím, jak mi buší srdce a krev se mi vzrušením hrne do tváří, stoupající kabinka příjemně šimrá v žaludku. Dveře se rozevírají a já vstupuji do _Místnosti_.

„Zdravím vás, slečno O´Neilová."

„Já vás také, doktore Stockmane."

Bez dechu usedám na křeslo za ovládacím panelem. Na _svoje_ vlastní křeslo za ovládacím panelem nových robotů vynalezených doktorem Baxterem Stockmanem, zakladatelem a majitelem společnosti Toptronics. Jestli tomu včera ještě nikdo nevěřil, tak dneska budou všichni - čeká nás živé - živé! - vysílání pro hlavní zpravodajství. New York už nikdy nebudou obtěžovat krysy či jiná havěť obývající městské stoky a to díky genialitě věhlasného vynálezce a jeho Robokočkám.

* * *

„Jedno moudré přísloví říká, sestroj lepší past na myši a svět si vyšlape cestu k tvým dveřím. A já říkám světe, můžeš se do toho pustit."

S obdivem sleduji toho sebejistého muže, jak bez zaváhání hovoří do čočky objektivu, potlačím zahihňání, a hned se opět propadnu do jezera nervozity. Ta světla, kamery, mikrofony mi vibrují tep a zrychlují dech, když se chystám na svůj V _elký výstup_.

„Moje laboratorní asistentka, slečna April O´Neilová, nyní vypustí 5 krys do simulační komory."

Pane bože, to je _Signál_! Zhluboka se nadechnu a vykročím do záře reflektorů a pak už jenom stojím vedle doktora Baxtera Stockmana a usmívám se, zatímco naše úžasná robokočka v bludišti úspěšně hubí jednoho hlodavce za druhým.

* * *

„Nezůstávejte tu příliš dlouho, slečno O´Neilová, víte, že nerad platím přesčasy."

Rozesměju se nad tím vtípkem a znovu projedu kontrolní systémy.

„Práce přes čas pro vás je pro mě čest, doktore Stockmane," řeknu zcela po pravdě.

„Hmmm, lichotíte mi, slečno O´Neilová. To se mi líbí."

Překvapeně se na doktora otočím. Už dlouho jsem ho neviděla v tak dobré, téměř rozmarné náladě. Je to příjemná změna. Doktor Stockman má občas tendenci být, jak to jen říct jemně, trochu sebestředný. Ostatně asi jako každý uznávaný genius.

„Kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval, jsem vám k dispozici," slyším se říkat a myslím to upřímně. Tuhle pozici jsem získala já a ne ostatních 6 856 žadatelek. Nehodlám o ni jen tak přijít.

Zadívá se na mě zamyšleně a prstem si poklepává po tváři. V duchu si zrekapituluji náš rozhovor a začíná mě zachvacovat panika. _Pane bože, O´Neilová, co jsi to právě řekla?_

„Totiž, myslím s výzkumem. S roboty. Tedy s výzkumem robotů," blábolím o překot a cítím, jak se mi hrne krev do tváří. Můj nadřízený nic neříká, jen mě pozorně sleduje. Když konečně nastane pomlka v mém drmolení, pokývá hlavou.

„Vlastně bych vás chtěl požádat o, řekněme, laskavost nebo spíše pomoc. S roboty," dodává a já přísahám, že mírně mrkl.

„Samozřejmě," vstávám z křesla ještě celá zkoprnělá, „co byste potřeboval?"

Chytá mě za dlaň a vede mě k centrálnímu počítači ve vedlejší místnosti. _Jeho_ pracovní místnosti.

„Provedl jsem několik kontrolních testů a mám neblahé podezření, že se mé roboty někdo pokusil sabotovat."

Prostoupí mě hrůza. Proč by to proboha někdo dělal?

„Musíte uvědomit policii," sahám po svém telefonu, ale doktor mi chytí i druhou ruku.

„V žádném případě, April," zamrkám, když mě poprvé osloví křestním jménem, „nechci žádný mediální skandál. Alespoň dokud nebudu vědět více informací. A věřím, že vy byste mi je dokázala obstarat."

Dívám se na něho s údivem i obdivem a s potěšením zároveň.

„Je...jestli to bude v mých silách," trochu se zajíknu nad tím nečekaným projevem důvěry.

Doktor neodpovídá, pustí mi jednu ruku a jemně mě vede ke knihovně. Z kapsy svého pláště vytáhne něco jako malou vysílačku a zmáčkne tlačítko. Nadskočím. Dubové police se přesně v půli rozstoupí a odhalí vstup na jakési koje. Páni, jako v nějakém historickém románu!

„Až po vás, slečno O´Neilová," galantně mi kyne a já vstupuji, jak se hned ukáže, do kabinky výtahu. Stockman poklepe na poslední tlačítko a výtah se neslyšně pohne, stejně tak můj žaludek. Sestup mi připadá nekonečný, jako bychom jeli do centra země. Zmocňuje se mě pocit neskutečna.

Stop. Zhoupnutí. Dveře se otevírají. A odhalují…

„Vaše továrna," vydechnu obdivně. Sem jsem se chtěla podívat už dávno. Místnost je obrovská, ze stran obklopená čtvercovými prosklenými buňkami, podlahu křižují výrobní pásy. A na všech těch pásech, kam až oko dohlédne, stojí novotou lesknoucí se robokočky.

„Úžasné, viďte," zhodnotí ten výhled beze vší skromnosti Stockman. Chce se mi káravě se zamračit, a přesto musím souhlasně pokývat hlavou.

„Sama nejspíš netušíte, jak velkým problém jsou škůdci v newyorské kanalizaci," vede mě do největší, předpokládám tedy, že do hlavní prosklené buňky. „A nejspíš to netuší ani většina obyvatel. Ale já to vím, sám jsem to viděl." Odmlčí se. Zadívám se na něho.

„Viděl?"

„Samozřejmě," odvětí a více se k tomu nevrací. Mlčím a sleduji, jak kliká do klávesnice povely a kódy. Všechny pásy se zastaví, světla zhasnou. Místnost blikavě osvětlují pouze čidla robotů a barví ji do temně rudé.

„Jistě si ale dokážete představit, co by taková armáda," mávne rukou ke svým kovovým hubičům potkanů, "dokázala v nepovolaných rukách."

Poslušně kývnu neschopná zklamat jeho důvěru v mou imaginaci a potlačuji otázku, jak a kvůli čemu by to někdo udělal. Červeně osvětlená továrna působí trochu jako strašidelný hrad, kdybych tedy už dávno nebyla dospělá. Ale nemůžu se ubránit představě jakéhosi nevysvětlitelného tajemna, které z té obří plochy sálá. A také z jejího vládce stojící přímo proti mně.

„Vidíte tamty dveře?" položí mi ruku na rameno a jemně mě otočí požadovaným směrem.

„Dveře?" zašeptám, aniž vím proč. Na konci výrobní haly, na samém kraji podlahy, se leskne malá kulatá šedá plocha.

Pobaveně se uchechtne. „Vchod." Opraví se po chvíli.

Kývnu hlavou a polknu. Poklop, je to jenom kanalizační poklop, opakuji si mantru. Ani nevím proč, ale zdá se mi, že ukrývá něco víc, než jen odpad obyvatel New Yorku. Mnohem víc. _April, koukej ihned zpacifikovat svojí nově nabytou fantazii!_

Zesílí svůj stisk, otočí si mě zpět a pevně mi zahledí do očí.

„April. Potřebuji, ne žádám vás, abyste tam vešla."

Roztřesou se mi kolena. Z čeho? Kvůli obyčejným plechovým dveřím? Tedy vchodu? Vlastně poklopu?

„Co je tam?" snažím se ovládat chvění hlasu.

„Na to musíte přijít jen vy sama. Uděláte to pro mě?"

Tisíc hlasů v mé hlavě na mě křičí jednoduché a prosté ne, ne, ne, přesto cítím, že kývu hlavou, jako očarovaná v zajetí jeho pohledu.

„Samozřejmě," odpovídá neznámá April O´Neilová odkudsi z dálky.

„Děkuji vám," slyším v jeho hlase upřímnou úlevu. Co by udělal, kdybych odmítla? Myšlenku potlačuji a otáčím se ke dveřím. Cítím, jak mi laboratorní plášť padá z ramen.

„To nebudete potřebovat," usmívá se na mě.

Polknu a vykročím. Vstříc kovově lesklým a chladným dveřím.


	2. 002

Stoka. _Jenom stoka_ , pomyslím si zklamaně a otřesu se. Od. Por. Né. Jiné slovo nemůže být více vystihující. Možná ještě Ne. Chut. Né. Brodím se vodou, vodou! - přesvědčuji samu sebe při prohledu na tu hmotu těžko identifikovatelné barvy a příšerného zápachu, a prohlížím si obrovskou odpadní rouru, ve které jsem se ocitla.

Namátkou se vydávám doleva a v duchu si nadávám, že jsem se do toho nechala uvrtat. K čertu s tebou, doktore Stockmane a k čertu s tvým šarmem, který mi neumožňuje vám cokoliv odmítnout. Co tu mám vlastně najít? _Ani sis nezjistila žádné informace, zatracená April O´Neilová_. Ještě, že je podzemní tunel alespoň trochu osvětlený, možná světélkujícími houbami? Raději nad tím nedumám. Ve tmě by se mi tu bloudit nechtělo. _Bloudit_ , pochmurně se zasměju, jako by se dalo v kanalizační rouře zabloudit. A hned bych si nejraději nafackovala, když se po pár váhavých krocích má cesta náhle rozestoupí do tří směrů. Že by hlavní přívod? Co já vlastně vím o newyorské kanalizaci? Z odpadu nelze pomalu ani určit, jakým směrem teče, nebo spíš mlaskavě se šine.

Stojím před třemi stejně nelákavými tunely a přemýšlím, jak bude znít „ _omlouvám se, doktore Stockmane, ale cesta byla neprůchozí_ ," když uslyším jakési zvuky, jako když někdo tluče kovovou tyčí do plotu. Nastražím uši a snažím se odhadnout směr. Zvuky sílí a já volím tunel vpravo. Cestou mě rostoucí rachot utvrzuje ve správnosti volby a já instinktivně zpomaluji. Ozvěna zlověstně rezonuje, a buďto mě mámí sluch nebo vážně slyším hlasy?

Tunel končí, vidím, že se opět větví. To už nakračuju po špičkách. Vykouknu za roh. A zůstávám stát jako přimražená.

Zem je pokryta kusy kovu. Oprava - zem není vidět pod obrovskou hromadou kovu. Po ní zmateně pobíhají zbylé robokočky, napočítám jich sotva deset. A nad nimi… Snažím se zaostřit v šeru, ale stále nejsem schopna poznat, kdo nebo snad _co_ to je. Vidím neurčité siluety čtyř postav. Jsou mohutné a přesto mrštné, když rozsekávají na padrť dalšího a dalšího robota, jen to sviští, nebo spíš kovově praská. A co to nesou v těch batohách?

Poslední chudák robot je o hlavu kratší a nastane ticho, které překrývá jen hluboký dech. Můj? Těch tvorů? Ne, lidí! Samozřejmě, vždyť mluví. Začínám rozumět slovům, za chvíli i větám. Snažím se pochytit něco důležitého, ale marně. Spíš si připadám jako na fotbalovém stadionu po právě vyhraném mači.

Nechápu, kde se ve mně bere ta odvaha, snad ze vzteku nad naší zmařenou prací, že jsem vykročila ze svého úkrytu a s bušícím srdcem se nadechuji k zásadním otázkám. Zaregistrovali mě okamžitě. Svědčí o tom zesílené sevření zbraní. Čtyři hlavy se otočily mým směrem. Oči jim zakrývají šátky, vidím jenom lesknoucí se bělmo.

Slova mi váznou v krku. Jakmile udělám další váhavý krok, obrysy se ještě více rozjasňují. Nemá smysl popírat očividné. Přede mnou stojí čtyři obří zelené želvy! O krok vykročí, já o dva ustoupím. Chci zpátky do svého tunelu, do své kanceláře, do svého pokoje! Podjede mi noha.

Poslední myšlenka, když ztrácím balanc a s ním i vědomí je: _April O´Neilová, ty jsi ale nemehlo_.

* * *

Probouzím se zvolna a bolestivě. Upadla jsem a uhodila se, byl první výstup mé myšlenkové analýzy. To mi otevře oči. Jak netypické! Možná mi občas ujede pusa, ale nohy nikdy.

Kolem mě je stále šero a cítím zvláštní zápach, ale ne nepříjemný. Spíš jako tlející hlína, než odpadky. To ve mně probudí vzpomínky. Stoky! Robokočky! Želvy! S trhnutím si sedám a hned toho lituju, když se mi před očima rozprskne milion jiskřiček.

„Ahoj!" ozve se tak těsně vedle mé hlavy, že nadskočím. Z pěti centimetrů na mě zírá velká zelená hlava se žlutým šátkem, neschopným zakrýt vykulené modré oči, které na chvíli pohasnou, aby se opět rozzářily předchozí intenzitou. Zalapám po dechu. To - _ten tvor -_ na mě mrknul!

Provedu únik doprostřed pohovky a rozhlédnu se kolem. Ze stínu se vyloupnou zbylé tři siluety. Hrůza mi stáhne žaludek, ale nutím se s tím bojovat. Nová myšlenka na mě huláká - _máš tu nějaký úkol, agentko O´Neilová_ _!_ Dodám si odvahu a zapojím své pozorovací vlohy. Nejsou ale k ničemu. Už tak malý výhled blokují ona podivná stvoření, k nerozeznání si podobná až na barevné šátky přes oči. Třeba je mají jako náhražku vlasů, pomyslím si lehce nepříčetně.

Všichni jsou ozbrojení. K čemu zbraně v kanále? - napadne mě. Na robokočky! - odpovím si okamžitě. Opět mnou zacloumá vztek, který se ale rychle mění na strach. Jestli zjistí, odkud jsem! Proboha! Támhle je televize. Ne! Tam je asi třicet televizí! Minimálně v jedné z nich určitě běželo to zpropadené vysílání, na které jsem byla tak pyšná!

„Co víš o těch robokočkách?!" zavrčí na mě z druhé strany gauče ten, co má červený šátek a potvrdí tak mou vyděšenou úvahu. Z jeho očí, i celého postoje čiší taková agrese, že mi běhá mráz po zádech. Opírá se o opěradlo pohovky a já jako zhypnotizovaná sleduji jeho paže, na kterých se vlní bicepsy, tricepsy a všechny ostatní bůhví jaké _cepsy_. Kdyby mě těma rukama popadl…

Zmateně zamrkám. _Na co to myslíš, O´Neilová!_ Nemám tušení, jak se mi ta myšlenka vylíhla v hlavě a už vůbec, proč jí hned následuje druhá a sice: _jak vypadám_? Ani se nemusím přesvědčovat, abych věděla, že _příšerně_ je správná, i když v této situaci zcela irelevantní odpověď.

Přesto neodolám. Boty na mě vlhce pomlaskávají, kalhoty jakbysmet, triko zdá se být celkem v pořádku, jen mi najednou začne vadit jeho nedostatečná délka. Popadnu polštář z gauče, zakuklím se do něho a nervózně se rozesměju.

Želva, _želvák_ , opravuji se, v červeném šátku na mě dál zírá s nezměněným zuřivým výrazem. Neptalo se mě to na něco? _Ptal_ _!_ Odpovím si a zároveň opravuji samu sebe. Tón, hlas a celý postoj dává jasně najevo, jakého pohlaví je monstrum vedle mě. Až příliš najevo, napadá mě opět velmi nevhodná myšlenka.

 _Ptal se tě, co víš o robokočkách_ , připomínám si v duchu s útrpným povzdechem a protočím na sebe očima.

 _Ach tak_!

„No, tedy, vynalezl je doktor Baxter Stockman na hubení krys …" nevěřícně naslouchám svému hlasu, tak netypicky vysokému. _Co to tu vykládáš, April? Improvizuj, holka, improvizuj_ _!_

„…ale pak jsem pojala podezření, když mi doktor Stockman ukázal tu armádu robotů, že je možná chce zneužít k jiným účelům. Když jsem ho odhalila, použil roboty proti mně ale naštěstí jste tam byli vy..." _April O´Neilová, jsi genius! Teď ještě vymyslet, k čemu by ty roboty tak mohl zneužívat._

Na to už ale nedostávám prostor. Přistupuje ke mně třetí želvák. Ten s meči na zádech a modrým šátkem přes oči. Přes temně hnědé oči, ve kterých se zornice téměř rozpustily.

„Hmmm," pronese pouze a překvapí mě jemností svého hlasu. Klekne si přede mnou a pevně mi upře ty své čokoládové oči do mých. Sálá z něj takové soustředění a sebedůvěra, která nemilosrdně odpařuje tu mojí. Tisknu se k polštáři, jako by mě snad mohl ochránit před nehybnou stěnou pozornosti koncentrované v jeho pohledu. _Hlavně nemrknout, hlavně neuhnout pohledem_. Ale prodlužující se ticho začíná být nesnesitelné. Musím něco říct.

Polknu a olíznu si vyprahlé rty. Hlava mu mírně, téměř neznatelně poklesne. Přes jeho šátek je to těžko poznatelné, ale mám pocit, že se jeho soustředění posunulo na má ústa. Překvapena tou myšlenkou je pootevřu a ani si neuvědomuju, že jakási síla, nejspíš gravitační, přitahuje _můj_ zrak na _jeho_ rty. Jsou jiné, nelidské. A přesto neuvěřitelně vábivé. Mám sto chutí se jich dotknout, alespoň konečky prstů.

Mírně si odkašle. To mi vrátí zrak zpět k jeho očím a mé myšlenky do reality. _Není tu najednou nějak horko?_

„Věřím ti," řekne klidně. Neusmívá se, ale přesto ten úsměv slyším. Nenápadně vydechnu.

„Musíš nám ale slíbit..," hned jsem zase napjatá jako struna, „že o nás nikomu neřekneš."

„Stejně by mi nikdo nevěřil," nepopřu ani nevyvrátím jeho žádost.

Pokývá hlavou, tentokrát s viditelným úsměvem. Připadám si jako vyždímaná, mnohem hůř, než po státních zkouškách, přesto mnou zmítá zvědavost a jen z půlky je profesionální.

„Kdo vlastně jste?"

Stoupne si a rozhlédne se po ostatních. Snad pro svolení? Nevidím žádnou reakci, nicméně po chvíli praví:

„Mé jméno je Leonardo, to jsou mí bratři - Michelangelo, Rafael a Donatello. Jsme mutanti, vycvičení jako ninjové."

Ať to zní sebešíleněji, nepochybuji ani o jediném jeho slově.

Zadívám se na posledního z bratrů. Stojí vzadu a neříká nic, ruce založené na hrudi, purpurový šátek zcela zakrývá jeho oči. Hlavu otočenou mým směrem. Umějí zmutovaní ninjové číst myšlenky? _To už bys tu neseděla, O´Neilová_ _!_ Pokárám se. _Už bys ležela_ , rýpne si do mě ta nechtěná bytost, která se ve mně dnes zrodila.

Obě okřiknu a usměju se, jak nejnevinněji umím.

„Těší mě," a samotnou mě překvapuje, jak upřímně to zní. „Já jsem April O´Neilová, bývalá asistentka doktora Stockmana."

 _A nyní dvojitá agentka_ , zasměju se v duchu hlubokým hlasem padoucha, _cha cha cha_.


	3. 003

„…a támhle je Donnieho laboratoř," gestikuluje Michelangelo v roli hradního průvodce, „ale být tebou, nechodím tam. Ukrývá tam spoustu nebezpečných nástrojů," zašeptá temně hlubokým hlasem. Rozesměju se, ale zároveň přemýšlím, zda nadnesené varování neukrývá něco mezi řádky.

Zbytek prohlídky nevypovídá nic zvláštního. Tedy nic zvláštního pro agentku April O´Neilovou, protože jinak je tu všechno neobyčejné. Obývací pokoj se stěnou složenou z televizních obrazovek, tréninková místnost plná zbraní a spousta, spousta zavřených dveří.

Ta hlavní otázka ovšem stále zůstává nezodpovězena. Chápu, že jim roboti zničili předchozí domov, ale to přeci nemohl být hlavní důvod k takové destrukci. Bylo to proboha jen doupě ve stokách! Vývoj robotů představoval milionové investice, o času a úsilí ani nemluvě. A navíc mi stále zní v uších doktorovo slovo _sabotovat_. Copak, kluci, skrýváte? Cítím to napětí. Svoje i jejich. Znovu se otočím. Donnieho laboratoř. Ta dvě slova mi hrají na struny mého detektivního instinktu. Pokud existují odpovědi, určitě se skrývají přímo tam.

Michelangelo - Mikey - jak mu ostatní říkají, skočí na pohovku, na které jsem se dnes probudila do jiného světa, a s ovladačem v ruce na mě kyne. Televize? Ne, díky. Je tu spousta mnohem zajímavějších věcí, na které bych se chtěla dívat.

Pochvalně se zasměju svému povedenému vtipu a mírně zavrávorám. To _saké_ nebyl dobrý nápad. Vína obyčejně snesu dost, ale tenhle rýžový nápoj cítím ve všech částech těla. Neměla jsem si hrát na hrdinku a připíjet si na nové přátelství s každým zvlášť. Ačkoliv, všechno se teď zdá mnohem jednodušší, byť trochu rozmazaným způsobem. A také méně nepřátelské a strašidelné.

Až na Rafaela. Vidím ho, jak stojí opřený o jeden z protějších sloupů podpírající kulatou klenbu stropu, ve tváři stále ten zamračený výraz. _Co proti mně má?_ \- pomyslím si ublíženě a zmateně zamrkám nad stupiditou toho dotazu. To saké byl každopádně špatný nápad. I když, možná bych to mohla využít, napadne mě s opilou lstivostí a zvolna vykročím skrz místnost.

Nehybně pozoruje celou mou houpavou trasu, oči se mu mění v úzké čárky. Usměju se, nadechnu a klopýtnu. No dobrá, bylo to trochu nahrané.

Sáhne po mě takovou rychlostí, že si až po chvíli uvědomím, jak mě silou tiskne ke sloupu, o který se před chvilkou sám opíral. Žaludek mi poskočí. _Ty bláho, je zatraceně rychlý!_

 _Teď hezky poděkuj a zeptej se, kdo ho tak dobře vytrénoval_ , připomínám si svůj původní plán, ale marně. Jeho prsty mi bolestivě provrtávají ramena, z jeho těla, takový kousek ode mě, vyzařuje žár. _Nejsou obojživelníci studenokrevní? -_ napadá mě mlhavá myšlenka a hned se rozpouští. Cítím jeho dech na mé tváři a otazníky v očích, také hnědých, ale se zlatavým leskem.

Najednou, jako by někdo luskl prsty, jako by se svět převrátil a já spadla do králičí nory, uvědomuji si, že se chci přitisknout na jeho rty, milimetr vzdálených od těch mých. Ta myšlenka je tak prostá a tak intenzivní, že zakloním hlavu a zavřu oči. Stisk zesílí, stejně jako tlak mých zad k chladnému povrchu opěry. Zmateně otevřu oči. Nerozumím tomu. Chci ho přeci políbit. _Políbit_? Ne! Chci ho chytit za krk a přitáhnout ho k sobě, vnímat ho všemi smysly. Chci cítit jeho plastron na mém hrudníku, jeho jazyk ve svých ústech. Chci stisknout jeho mohutné paže a slyšet jeho dech, cítit vůni jeho kůže, vidět lesknoucí se pot.

A realita? Úzké štěrbiny očí, stisknuté zuby, nesouhlasné zasyčení. Je tak blízko a přitom tak vzdálený, jako by stál na měsíci. On _nechce_?

To poznání, ta _obě_ poznání na mě padnou tunovou vahou. Chci želvího mutanta a on mě ne. Samozřejmě. Jsem příliš jiná, příliš obyčejná, příliš - lidská.

 _Baxtere Stockmane, co jste to udělal?_ V okamžiku vystřízlivím. Hlubokým nádechem potlačím ty nesmyslné představy. Mám tu přeci úkol.

„Děkuji," sklopím oči a osvobodím se z týrajících pout. Pustí mě. Proč nic neříká? Ať už je to cokoliv. Čekám, ale on se jen prudce otočí a odkráčí pryč a každým dalším krokem zadupává můj sen hlouběji do podlahy.

Konečně zvedám hlavu. Na druhém konci místnosti stojí želví postava s modrým šátkem. Leonardo. Jak dlouho tam už je? Co všechno viděl? Je mi to jedno, musím odsud pryč.

„Kam jdeš, April?" ptá se s odporně klidnou starostlivostí.

„Domů."

„Doprovodím tě."

„Není třeba."

„Ale ano, je," nenechá se vyvést z míry mých úsečným chladem a kyne mi k oválným vratům zdobenými neznámými ornamenty. Zmáčkne tlačítko a brána se s jemným odfouknutím otevře. Zvědavost na chvíli zvítězí nad apatií a já vstoupím.

„Ty ji vážně bereš do výtahu?" slyším Mikeyho charakteristicky zabarvený hlas.

Nevím, jestli mě víc udivuje výtah, Michelangelův dotaz nebo jeho provokativní tón. Leonardo vedle mě ho ignoruje a mačká další knoflík.

Zavírající dveře skryly postavu s červeným šátkem, na druhém konci místnosti, ne však dost rychle, abych si nestihla všimnout jeho zuřivého výrazu. Ovšem výjimečně nesměrovaného na mě, ale na jeho bratra stojícího vedle mě. Tak _tohle_ bylo nakonec asi to nejpodivnější. Ale já už nechci víc vědět.

Výtah se zvedá. _Jak symbolické uzavření kruhu_ , zadeklamuju v duchu hořce.

„Mikey je zvláštním způsobem posedlý výtahy," ozve se vedle mě s mírným pobavením, „nechápu proč."

 _Tak to jsme dva_. Jízda je přetnuta příliš rychle. Než dokážu formulovat nějakou vhodně sžíravou poznámku, dveře se otevřou. Venku je šero. Počkat, jsme vlastně venku? Cítím omezený prostor a pach oleje a benzinu.

„Naše garáž," odpovídá můj k nesnesení klidný průvodce na nevyslovené a dává mi přednost. Vyjdu a otočím se zpět. Stojí ve dveřích, ozářený výtahem jako hologram. Na tváři stále ten úsměv. Začínám si všímat rozdílů. Jsou nepatrné, jako jiný odstín kůže, jiná barva očí, ale jsou tady.

„Nemusíš odcházet, April." Teď se tváří téměř smutně a zapne další tlačítko. Garážová vrata se překvapivě tiše sunou vzhůru a odhalují o něco menší šero venku. _Doupě na tlačítka_ , pomyslím si. Škoda, že nemá jedno on. Ihned bych vypnula ten jeho _chlácholivě_ _chápavý_ výraz, když zatím nemůže chápat zhola nic. Jak se cítím teď, jak jsem se cítila před chvílí, jak dneska ráno. Ty přílivy a odlivy emocí mě vyčerpávají čím dál víc.

„Jsem utahaná, potřebuju si odpočinout a srovnat myšlenky," říkám zcela po pravdě.

Kývne hlavou, jak jinak než s pochopením. Zaskřípu zuby. _Ach bóoože_.

„Kdykoliv budeš chtít, můžeš k nám zajít."

 _Znovu sem?_ \- ušklíbnu se zády k němu - _to určitě. Leda tak, až nebudeš mít tak nesnesitelného bratra._ Bratry. Včetně sebe! A rozhodným krokem vykročím ven, zpět do normálního světa plného normálních lidí a věcí, a doufám, že se nějakým zázrakem vrátím zpátky do doby, kdy April O´Neilové zněl v hlavě jen jeden _úplně normální_ hlas.

Venku prší. To je dobře. Studený kyselý déšť snad rozpustí moje myšlenky na pokraji příčetnosti.


	4. 004

Cartoons » Ninja Turtles » **50 odstínů zelené** Author: Faidra Minoa

Rated: M - Czech - Romance/Humor - Published: 02-15-16 - Updated: 03-06-16 id:11792201

Dívám se na sebe do zrcadla. Doma ve své koupelně. Odlíčená a nahá. Je večer a já prospala celou noc i další den. A přesto se mi nepodařilo zaspat roztrpčenost. _Co to mělo znamenat, O´Neilová?_ Takhle se dožadovat polibku. Já a polibku! Cha! Není to příjemný pocit stát na druhé straně barikády. Vždycky jsem to přeci byla já, kdo odmítal. Ale tenhle obří zelený želvák... Mutant... Mutanti! _Není jiná možnost, než si to přiznat, April. Přitahují tě želví mutanti._ Nechápu to. Co na nich je, že dokázali to, co nikdo před nimi? Ani Bexter Stockman i přes všechno svoje bohatství a moc. To jsem opravdu tolik zvláštní nebo jenom přesvědčená o vlastní výjimečnosti?

Zamračím se na své stojící bradavky a jdu si dát studenou sprchu. Je na čase to celé odškrtnout a zahodit do koše. A ten vysypat na skládku.

 _Dus dus dus_. Leknutím málem přepadnu přes okraj vany. Něco bouchá na okno! Zahalím se do županu a vykouknu ze dveří koupelny. _Někdo_ bouchá na okno. Někdo pokrytý svaly i na krku a s krunýřem na zádech.

To snad ne. _Předstírej, že nejsi doma_ , domlouvá mi stará rozumná April, ale ta už nemá žádnou moc.

„Jak jsi mě našel … Leonardo?" otáži se modrého šátku.

„Nainstalovali jsme ti vyhledávací čip do telefonu," odpoví, jako by mi oznamoval, že přestalo pršet a zítra nás čeká polojasno. Beze slova zírám, jak se souká otevřeným oknem dovnitř. Tak tady máme klasickou ukázku, jak tenká je linka mezi suverenitou a drzostí.

„Chtěli jsme se ubezpečit, že jsi v pořádku," pronese a se zájmem se rozhlíží po mém bytě. Pokud tak lze nazvat jednu místnost s kuchyní a koupelnou. Ani jsem dneska neustlala a hned se okřikuju. _Co je komu do toho!_

Otočí se na mě a se starostlivým pohledem se přibližuje. Přitáhnu si župan pevněji kolem těla.

„ _Jsi_ v pořádku, April?"

Teď už ne, odtrhávám pohled z jeho širokých ramen a nutím se přikývnout.

Zamyšleně si mě měří, od rozcuchaných vlasů až po bosá chodidla.

„Dobrá," protáhne ne zcela přesvědčen, ale co je mi vůbec po tom? „V tom případě jsem tě přišel pozvat k nám do doupěte."

 _Proboha proč_ , zmítá mnou nově probraná panika a co hůř, rozechvělé očekávání.

„Donnie nalezl několik informací ohledně těch robotů," tváří se vážně, „mysleli jsme, že by tě to mohlo zajímat."

Roboti? Zamrkám. _Roboti_! - křiknu na sebe a úlevou se málem rozesměju. _Samozřejmě_!

„Samozřejmě…" odkašlu si, „že zajímá." A už se hrnu ke dveřím.

„Výborně," spokojeně se usmívá, „ale nechceš si vzít něco na sebe?"

Proboha, já mám pořád ten župan! A pod ním zhola nic.

„Och," vrátím se ke skříni a hledám čisté svršky.

„Jak jde o roboty, mám tendenci zapomínat na všechno ostatní," vysvětluju, zatímco se mě zmocňuje nepochopitelný pocit euforie.

„Připomínáš mi bratra," s chápavým pobavením se usměje.

„Jakého?" ušklíbnu se, než zmizím v koupelně.

„Toho chytrého," zazní za dveřmi tlumeně. Beru to jako kompliment.

Za čtyři minuty vycházím s ještě navlhlými vlasy.

„Jak vypadám?" vypadne ze mě zcela automaticky, když si nazouvám boty.

„Dokonale," odpoví.

Zaraženě se zvednu ze země. Tváří se naprosto vážně, když soustředěně přejíždí očima mé bílé tílko a modré džíny, najednou těsnější než obvykle. Úplně cítím, jak se mi zařezávají mezi půlky. _Kterou z nás tohle napadlo?_ Na rukách mi vyskakuje krupička husí kůže.

„Stejně tak, jako před pěti minutami," usměje se.

Obléknu si mikinu a zavrtím hlavou. Vážně se mnou Leonardo koketuje? Necítím se tím dotčena a pro ten jeho úsměv cítím klíčící slabost.

„Hotova?"

Kývnu hlavou a zkousnu koutky úst. _Skoro_. Ticho!

„Tak jdeme," a otevírá okno dokořán.

„Dveřmi ne?" poslušně ho následuju.

„My nechodíme dveřmi," podá mi ruku a na balkoně za námi opatrně zavře.

„Jsme v pátém patře," neodpustím si.

„Já vím," a než se vzpamatuji, vezme mě do náruče a přehoupne se přes zábradlí. Hrůzou se k němu přitisknu, zavřu oči a jen silou vůle zadusím výkřik.

No. Ty. Bláho.

Nevím, co se přesně děje, jen vnímám tlak jeho hrudníku, proud chladného vzduchu a občasné zhoupnutí. A konečně slabý náraz.

„Už se můžeš pustit." Očividně se opět baví na můj účet.

Povolím křečovitý stisk a otevřu oči, přesto se raději dál opírám o pancéřové tělo. Stojíme na zemi. Oprava. Stojíme na střeše auta.

„Zvládneš to?" cukají mu rty. Je neodolatelný a na zabití zároveň.

Vzpamatuju se a seskočím, Leonardo o setinu dřív a vyrovná mé zavrávorání. Otevírá mi dveře auta, které vypadá jako nezdárný potomek popelářského vozu a vojenského tanku a sám si z druhé strany sedá za volant.

„Pásy," napomene mě už zase s vážným výrazem.

„Na volný pád jsme je taky nepotřebovala," rýpnu si.

„Držel jsem tě," odpoví tónem nepřipouštějícím diskuzi. Plyn sešlápne, až když popruh poslušně zacvakne.

To je ale pedant! A už se řítíme ulicemi New Yorku. A šílenec!

* * *

Vůně oleje a benzínu mě zanese o dvacet čtyři hodin zpět a připomene mi mou tehdy chmurnou náladu. Leonardo u otevřených dveří výtahu nakloní hlavu ke straně, když mě vidí nerozhodně stát uprostřed garáže.

„Je to jenom výtah," předstírá údiv. _Leonardo_ , _Leonardo_ , vysílám útrpné signály, _dokážu někdy odhadnout, co se ti děje v hlavě_? Zdržím se verbálního komentáře a nastoupím.

Kabinka se s cuknutím rozjede.

„Proč je Mikey posedlý výtahy?" vzpomenu si najednou.

Kabinka se s cuknutím zastaví.

V nastalém tichu sleduji Leonardův prst na tlačítku _stop_. Otočí se ke mně. Přestanu dýchat. _Máš, co jsi chtěla, O´Neilová_. Teď jeho myšlenky vidím naprosto zřetelně. Respektive _myšlenku_. Ani modrý šátek nemůže zakrýt tu hlubokou touhu v očích, když se ke mně přibližuje. Přitisknu se ke stěně výtahu a bez hlesu sleduji, jak mě jedním tahem rozepíná zip mikiny a druhým mi ji sundává z ramen, rukou, dlaní. Uchopí mě za zápěstí a přitiskne je ke stěně vedle mých boků. Vnímám chladný kov na dlaních a horkou kůži na hřbetech. Leonardo se zapírá, svaly na pažích mu hrají, a zhluboka dýchá. Skoro jako kdyby předváděl nějaký náročný cvik. I já mám pocit, jako bych právě uběhla maraton. Srdce mi buší, krev pulzuje, dech se prodlužuje. Leonardo mě stiskne silněji a pak se ode mě odlepí jako strhnutá náplast. Jeho dech je již mnohem klidnější. On se _uklidňoval_?

To ne! Znovu už ne. Chytnu ho za pásek držící meče na krunýři, ale je to jako bych se pokusila pohnout skálou. No, když nepůjde hora k April.. Odrazím se od stěny a narazím na neprůchozí hradbu dvou dlaní.

„Leo," oslovím ho prosebně zdrobnělinou i tónem odposlouchaným od Mikeyho. Znovu mě chytne zápěstí a zapře se. Jsem zpátky na stěně výtahu, tentokrát s dlaněmi ve výši ramen. Jinak žádná změna. Zavrtím se, žadoníc po kontaktu. Zapře mi nohy svými koleny.

„Nehýbej se," rozkáže šeptem. Poslechnu a ukládám si do paměti ten jeho výraz plný boje samotného se sebou. Zírá mi na rty. Olíznu je špičkou jazyka. Nakloní se. Zakloním hlavu, ale oči nezavírám. Chci vidět. Přibližuje se milimetr po milimetru, cítím jeho dech na mých rtech. Jdu mu vstříc. Zatlačí mi čelem hlavu. Jsem v kleštích. V horkých živých vábivých kleštích.

„Prosím," padnu až na dno své sebeúcty. Na to jediné slovo se na mě přitiskne celým svým tělem. Drtí mi rty, popruh na meče mi vytlačuje na hrudi otisk, pravým stehnem roztahuje ta moje.

Zaúpění mi otvírá ústa a já tlačím jazyk do jeho. Hladově přijímá. Saje mi rty, naše zuby cvakají o sebe. Ruce svírám křečovitě v pěst v marné snaze se ho nějak dotknout, ale nenechá mě. Stisknu stehna a třu se o jeho koleno, snažím se vytěžit z kontaktu maximum. Dochází mi dech, jak mi tlačí nos, zakloním hlavu a nadechnu se jak tonoucí a hned se k němu zase přitisknu. Začne hýbat boky, přidávám se v opačném rytmu, abych neztratila tlak v místě, kde přesně potřebuju. Jsem mokrá a mám chuť prosit, ať mě udělá hned teď a tady. Znovu popadnu dech a chystám se zpět ponořit do hlubin jeho úst, když to úchvatné cosi, co právě probíhá ve výtahu, utne.

Odtrhne se od mých úst a ještě silněji mi zablokuje jakýkoliv pohyb. Široce rozevřenýma očima zírám do těch jeho, nyní už zase s tím zatraceným klidným výrazem. Jak může takhle přepínat?!

„Nemáš ponětí, April, jak moc tě chceme," zašeptá, odlepí se a zmáčkne knoflík výtahu.

Počkat, cože? To mě tady takhle necháš? A co tím myslí, _chceme_?

Kabinka přistála, zdá se mi že volným pádem. Leonardo mi podává mikinu.

„Promluv si s Donniem," a jakoby nic vstupuje do doupěte, zatímco já stojím stále opřená o stěnu výtahu a v ruce tisknu svojí mikinu, jako dítě svojí nejoblíbenější plyšovou hračku.

„Jsme rádi, že jsi zpátky, April," zubí se na mě Michelangelo a jeho pohled výmluvně komentuje můj stav.

„Nápodobně," můj hlas zvoní sarkasmem, na který je ale Mikey očividně imunní, a vyprošťuji se z hlubin výtahu.

„Jaká byla cesta?" doslova cítím, jak se kření za mými zády, když kráčím rádoby nonšalantně do laboratoře. Neodpovídám a snažím se ovládnout třes nohou.

Nastal ten pravý čas přesunout myšlenky na kovově chladné robokočky.


	5. 005

„Chceš říct, že doktor Baxter Stockman pomocí svých robotů vylupuje banky?" Zírám na Donatella a ani nezakrývám pohoršení. Ten nápad nahlas vyslovený zní ještě o něco absurdněji.

Želví vědec vypadá, že mě ani nevnímá, a dál sleduje míhání dat a kódů na obrazovce počítače.

Jeho laboratoř předčila má veškerá očekávání. Oproti té Stockmanově, sterilní a přesně zorganizované, tady vládne chaos, ale po chvíli začne dávat každá hromada smysl. Drobné šroubováky s chuchvalci drátů na stole, obří klíče u robotických ramen podél stěn, lékařské instrumenty vedle lehátka. Rozpitvaný robot vedle počítače.

„To neříkám," narovná se po chvíli a přesune svůj pohled na zubatou tlamu a duté břicho kovového tvora, „říkám, že je to jedna z možností."

„Proč by to dělal?" snaží se agentka O´Neilová dopátrat motivu, „už teď je dost bohatý a mocný." Viděla jsem přeci finanční zprávu společnosti Toptronics.

„Říká se, že s jídlem roste chuť," odpoví po svém mírným klidným hlasem a poprvé za ten večer se na mě podívá. Jeho pohled je trochu nepřítomný, přesto zvědavý až pátravý, jakoby i mě chtěl rozebrat na drátky a šroubky. A soudě dle prstů míhajících po klávesnici nebo nad součástkami by to jistě dokázal.

Ta představa mě poleje termálním pramenem. A jeho odpověď ve mně zvoní dvojsmyslem. _Soustřeď se, O´Neilová!_

S povzdechem si sednu do křesla, které vypadá jako zubařské. Tedy spíš jako takové, které zubař vyhodil na skládku a někdo ho vzal, vyčistil, opravil a vyzdobil vlastními doplňky. Se zamyšleným výrazem si rozpustím drdol a s hlubokou vráskou soustředění si hraju s pramínkem vlasů.

„To nedává smysl. Myslela jsem, že je má spíš na obranu, možná na útok." Tohle mě napadlo dnes odpoledne, když jsem vzpomínala na způsob, jakým robokočky likvidovaly stoky. _A pak jsi vzpomínala na další události a už jsi nevstala z postele_ , pokárám se.

„I taková je možnost," pokrčí rameny téměř omluvně, ale nevíra v jeho hlase je zřejmá. Přesune svoji pozornost zpět k počítači.

Ta kombinace plachosti a profesionality mě začíná podivně popouzet. Mám chuť rozbít tu jeho nezaujatou fasádu. A zároveň mě děsí představa, co bych tím mohla odhalit.

Znovu se rozhlédnu po laboratoři. Zmatečná a přesto organizovaná, neútulná, ale svým způsobem osobitá. A zároveň tajemná a hrozivá. Přepadá mě zvláštní forma strachu, takového, kterému se člověk chce poddat. Jako při sledování dobře natočeného hororu, kde jde hrůza z neviděného, protože nejděsivější je vlastní fantazie.

Projede mnou vlna horka a chladu zároveň. Se zaujetím sleduji, jak zajímavě jeho prsty barvy oliv ladí s šedou klávesnicí.

„Nějak mi vyhládlo," pronese ta záhadná, nedávno ještě neznámá April, kterou roboti ani v nejmenším nezajímají a soustředí se na jemné narážky. Jako ty o jídle a o chuti.

Donnie nakloní hlavu, přísahám, že s povzdechem, a přistoupí ke mně. Rentgenovými paprsky přejíždí můj obličej a v temně hnědých očích má jakýsi těžko uchopitelný smutek, která mění mojí náladu na melancholickou.

„Nedělej to, prosím."

„Co?" zašeptám a bojím se odpovědi.

„Tohle." Zlehka se dotkne mých vlasů, přejede prsty po mé tváři, rtech, bradě. Pořád nerozumím. Nebo nechci?

Přitlačí palcem na rtu a rozetře si mezi prsty zbytek rudé barvy. Druhou rukou mi vezme skřipec z dlaně a překvapivě zručně mi vrátí vlasy do původního uspořádání. Zipem mikiny ji zapne až ke krku. Tak proč si najednou připadám jak nahá?

„Jsi úžasná, April O´Neilová," hladí mě jemně po tváři a ten nevinný dotek do mě bodá jako rozžhavené jehličky. „Ale měla by ses od nás držet dál."

 _To nebylo moc chytré, Donatello_. Nebo naopak velmi? V každém případě varování zabírá přesně opačně, napětí mě příjemně šimrá v žaludku. Jsem na stopě odhalení, cítím to. Návrhy údajných zločinných plánů doktora Stockmana beru jako částečné přiznání. Cožpak každý genius ve svém nitru nechce být vlastně dopaden?

„Proč bych měla?" snažím se odpoutat pozornost od hlavního tématu a donutit ho k více specifickému přiznání.

Jeho obličej tvaruje - předstírané? - překvapení. „Jsme mutanti, April, ale i my máme své, řekněme, potřeby."

Předkloním se. Teď. Teď to přijde, vím to!

„A co potřebujete, Donnie?" podívám se mu pevně do očí. Bez mrknutí můj pohled oplácí. Upřeně, soustředěně, absolutně přítomně.

„Co potřebujeme? Šukat, April. Tvrdě."

„ ! "

Snad poprvé ve svém životě se mi nedostává slov. _To jsi nečekala, agentko O´Neilová, viď?_ Tedy upřímně řečeno, ne, nečekala. Tohle ne. _Určitě?_

Donatello ani na vteřinu neuhne pohledem a se zájmem sleduje moji reakci, ale já prostě nejsem schopna zavřít ústa. Určitě.

Pousměje se, téměř stydlivě. Nedokážu si spojit ten jeho výraz s právě vysloveným.

„Jsme ninjové, April, a za obvyklých okolností své touhy dokážeme potlačit, ale …" poprvé znejistí.

 _Ale?_

„Ale občas nastanou okolnosti více než neobvyklé."

Takže jsem neobvyklá okolnost? To nezní lichotivě nebo ano? A proč pořád mluví v množném čísle? Mluví snad za své bratry? _Ani nevíš, jak moc tě chceme_ … Připomenu si dnešní scénu z výtahu. A jsem čím dál zmatenější.

„A co chceš ty, Donnie?" prodere se na povrch násilím utlačovaná ta druhá April.

Zvážní, sklopí oči a otočí se ke mně zády. Asi to nebyla vhodná otázka, ale já už se hrome potřebuju zachytit něčeho solidnějšího než domněnek a narážek.

„Donatello?" kladu důraz na jeho celé jméno. Otočí se a oči má tmavé, téměř černé.

„Já, April, jsem tu od toho, aby moje rodina žila v bezpečí a v maximálním komfortu, jaký jsem schopen poskytnout. Ale teď a tady," mávne rukou mým směrem, „když tě vidím protahovat se na _mém_ křesle jako kočka, mám chuť tě popadnout, spoutat a vzít si tě hned a na tak dlouho dokud nebudeš škemrat o milost. Tak a teď, když jsem upokojil tvou zvědavost, je na čase jít." A doslova mě vytlačí ze svého království a zabouchne dveře. Za mnou.

Zírám na hladkou kovovou stěnu s úplně prázdnou hlavou. S úplně prázdnou povídám! Snaha je ale marná, stále mi v hlavě zní Donnieho slova. _Tvrdě_. _Šukat_. Se všemi? S každým zvlášť nebo najednou? Teď? Každý den? A v tu chvíli si to uvědomím. Chtějí se mnou šukat obří želví mutanti. Ty bláho!

„Slečno O´Neilová?"

Trhnu sebou. Ten chraplavý hlas neznám. Zní chlácholivě a zároveň hrozivě, vysává horkost z obličeje a nutí ho do provinilého výrazu.

Otočím se. Po pravé straně spoře osvětlené hlavní místnosti stojí dvě postavy. Jednu poznávám, i když splývá se stínem, ten hrdý postoj je nezaměnitelný.

„April?" kyne mi Leonardo, „chtěl bych ti představit našeho otce."

Otce? Jako ve snách kráčím vpřed, obrysy druhé postavy se zvolna vyjasňují. Nevidím krunýř, ani svaly, ani šátek přes oči. Místo tohoto rezavou srst, špičaté uši a dlouhý, předlouhý a holý ocas. To už stojím těsně před nimi a hledím do malých pichlavých černých oček. Krysích?

„Rád vás poznávám, slečno O´Neilová."

Krysa.

„Mé jméno je Tříska."

Želví otec je krysa!

„Synové mi o vás vyprávěli."

Obří mluvící krysa.

„Prý máte nějaké potíže s panem Stockmanem."

Jak asi vypadá jejich matka? - zuby nehty se bráním vypuknutí hysterie.

„Slečno O´Neilová?"

„April," přemáhám mdloby, „říkejte mi April," a zoufale věřím, že mě společenská konverzace spasí, „i já vás ráda poznávám."

„Jsem potěšen," slyším přes chomáče vaty v uších, „jistě si však mnohem lépe pohovoříme vsedě a nad šálkem čaje."

„Samozřejmě."

„Tedy pane Třísko, vy to s ženami umíte," stačím ještě z dálky zaslechnout obdivný Michelangelův hlas, než mě pohltí milosrdná prázdnota.


End file.
